


Dear Diary

by antisocial_headphones_kid



Series: Boyf_riends fics that do not follow on in any way [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bants, I got bored, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Short One Shot, cute I suppose, first time they meet au, gayyyyyyyyyyyyy, i love this ship so much, i mean guys definitely what, i mean what totally not gay pfffffff, just two gays hanging out, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocial_headphones_kid/pseuds/antisocial_headphones_kid
Summary: Yeah so basically your not meant to know that Michael is a guy until the end so it was like boom surprise but this is on a fanfiction website where u have to tag it otherwise no one will read it but like just pretend you know :)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Boyf_riends fics that do not follow on in any way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594426
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Dear Diary

February 2nd

Dear Diary,  
I met the greatest guy today. It sounds cheesy I know but I think he might be my actual soulmate.

It was awkward at first, I mean I did sort of run into him (it's not my fault I lost my glasses), but after saying sorry about five thousand times we managed to laugh it off and have a proper conversation. And I don't know something just clicked, we talked so easily he even offered to buy me another drink (even though it was my fault that I spilt mine on him when I literally walked right into him). I'm still smiling at how sweet he was and yeah he was kinda shy to start with but then again so was I. 

We talked for ages and he was laughing at all my jokes, which weren't even that funny by the way (Just kidding they were absolutely amazing), and it felt like I'd known him all my life. I don't think he picked up on my casual flirting - I'm probably not his type - but honestly it would be awesome just to be his friend. 

And yeah I know I sound like a cliché teenage white girl who obsesses over cute white guys that they meet outside of Starbucks but this was outside 7-Eleven so that's one big difference right there. 

I just can't get him out of my head, he had beautiful blue eyes and wavy brown hair that was longer than most guys' hair but it wasn't too long either. It also looked like Jackson Pollock had used his face as a canvas but I think his freckles made him look really cute. I think he might have a bit of a stutter too (either that or he was just nervous) because sometimes he would trip over his words or it seemed as if he couldn't quite get what he was trying to say out. 

He said his name was Jeremy (which I think suits him perfectly) and when he asked for mine I told him he could call me Mia and that most people do; what he doesn't know is that actually only my moms call me that. 

Eventually he had to leave though, he said he was going to his friend's house - Rich I think his name was - and I was sad to see him go but he gave me his phone number and said that he thought I was cool, which unsurprisingly I don't hear often, so I felt better. I told him he should come over to mine sometime and we could play this old video game that I found and he seemed excited and started rambling about arranging times and stuff, it was quit endearing... God, I sound like an hopeless idiot. 

I watched him leave - but not for too long cuz that's kinda creepy - and fine I admit that I happened to smile to myself at the new found luck I'd apparently acquired; but who can blame me, I had just met the greatest guy ever remember. I was just pulling my headphones back over my ears and closing my eyes to start replaying our conversation, when I felt someone tap me on the arm. I opened my eyes and saw Jeremy standing there (man did that make me jump!). I asked him what was wrong - as you do when the guy you like just appears out of nowhere. He apologised for making me jump and said he just wanted to know what Mia was short for, apparently he'd been trying to figure it out during our conversation but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

I smiled, shook my head and replied: "It's short for Michael, dumbass" .


End file.
